1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and more particularly, to a combination frame structure for table, which enables the user to set up a combination table easily subject to one's needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular desks or computer tables are designed and made in factory subject to predetermined specifications. The specifications of these desks or computer tables may not fit individual's needs perfectly. For cost's sake, manufacturers cannot accept small orders from consumers for different specifications. Therefore, consumers can only select desks or computer tables from the market, or pay extra money for a custom-made design.